world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314ThiagoEddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 03:22 -- CG: Afternoon. TA: Good day my friend, how fares this wayward soul? CG: Fairs quite well actually. Having slew a few fair good ogres and dusks in a previous session. TA: I'm sorry, I don't believe I follow. CG: My apologies. I speak in terms of a session of play involving a role you fill in real life with others. CG: Only it is much more fatal... TA: Ah I see, that must be this "FLARP" game, yes?/I have heard of it for sure, though not played. CG: In your way of understanding, Tis not of the faint of heart. TA: Oh no, no. It is not that I am faint,/Simply that my father keeps me busy. TA: I am sure that I would do well in it. CG: At least your father gives you things to do. My mother, fair and honest as she is, tends to tuitor me in the way of thought more than way of body. TA: That is certainly a noble life path./I think your exploration supplements. CG: why thank you kindly. I imagine your fathers chores handle rather difficultly? TA: I would not call them chores so much as toils. TA: But I can handle them quite easilly. CG: Hah. I imagine so. What was it you were ever curious about in Flarping? TA: Well, my father's work is life threatening./It stands to reason that I would do well/in a similarly dangerous play. CG: Life threatening? Most of my fathers own works of FLARP have me working life and limb in trying to handle myself in many a trial and tribulation. CG: Though from the sounds of it, I wouldn't mind seeing you share a session with me sometime. Just keep close by and you can probably catch on quick enough to pick up the knack. TA: Unfortunately, I'm not on your world. CG: Oh I can put in a good word about a FLARP optimized computer you can use. TA: Oh? That would be very helpful, good sir! CG: Right. What you would have to do to earn it is prove yourself worthy of such in an actual FLARP session to test your inginuity. CG: What I have was earned, not given. TA: I see, I can certainly respect that./Such great qualities are admirable. TA: I think we will make good friends, you and I. CG: Honestly, I think so too. TA: Although, I have yet to get your name, sir. CG: Oh me? Well I suppose a gentleman has to give their name first before asking the name of another. Edward Malloy. CG: My mother often shortens it to Eddy. TA: It is nice to meet you, Eddy Malloy./My title is Thiago Tezeti,/but you may simply call me Thiago./I am not much for the Hemospectrum. CG: Thiago huh? Though the last name sounds like I've heard it before somewhere. I suppose it's just what people call random moments of thought... TA: Yes well, you probably have heard of it./Suffice to say however, I oppose/my father's methods; they are much too brash. CG: Brash? Do tell. TA: 3=:[ Speak of the devil and he shall appear. CG: Oh my. Well hope things turn out well. TA: My father calls, we shall speak in time, friend. CG: I hope so too. TA: Farewell, best of luck on your wide pursuits. CG: And fairest of fortune in yours. TA: 3=:] -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 03:54 --